1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices mounted on peg boards, and, more particularly, to devices mounted on peg boards that are especially adapted for moving containers horizontally along the peg boards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Peg boards are well known in the art for mounting items on a vertically oriented surface. In this respect, throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to mounting items on vertically oriented peg boards, and the following U.S. Pat. Nos. are representative of some of those innovations: 4,687,094, 5,109,992, 5,318,187, 5,664,690, and 5,695,061.
More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,094 discloses a container display which is mounted in holes in a peg board using mounting rods. Each mounting rod has a peg-board end received in a peg board hole and a container end received in the container. Generally, each container has two mounting rods. If it is desired to move the location of the container horizontally along the peg board, then a pair of mounting rods must be removed from a pair of holes in the peg board, the container and mounting rods must be moved horizontally, and the mounting rod peg-board ends must be re-inserted in another pair of holes in the peg board. This process of repositioning horizontally is very laborious and time consuming. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device for mounting a container on a peg board were provided which does not require mounting rods to be removed from the peg board and re-positioned along the peg board when the container is re-positioned horizontally along the peg board.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,992 discloses an adjustable peg hook device in which a suspension bracket is mounted on a peg board. The suspension bracket has a pair of channel passages, and the channel passages include nodule-reception portions. The peg hook is mounted on a support plate which includes locking nodules, and the support plate is received horizontally in the channel passages of the suspension bracket. When the locking nodules engage the nodule-reception portions, the support plate is locked into a horizontal position. With respect to this adjustable peg hook device, it is noted that the support plate does not support a container. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device for mounting a container on a peg board were provided which includes a support plate that is horizontally received in a suspension bracket which is mounted on a peg board. In addition, it would be desirable if a container support plate and a suspension bracket mounted on a peg board did not include locking nodules and nodule-reception portions, respectively. Such locking nodules and nodule-reception portions impede horizontal motion of a support plate along a suspension bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,187 discloses merchandising systems mounted on a peg board. Mounting rods are unified with a rack for holding containers, and each mounting rod has a peg-board end received in a peg board hole. Generally, each container has two mounting rods. If it is desired to move the location of the container rack horizontally along the peg board, then a pair of mounting rods must be removed from a pair of holes in the peg board, the rack with their mounting rods must be moved horizontally, and the mounting rods of the rack must be re-inserted in another pair of holes in the peg board. In this respect, it would be desirable if a peg-board-mounted device does not require mounting rods to be removed from the peg board and re-positioned along the peg board when a rack holding containers is re-positioned horizontally along the peg board.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,690 discloses a sliding display drawer that is supported by a rack that is mounted on a peg board. The drawer can be slid vertically with respect to the peg board when the rack is supported by the peg board. As with U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,187, if it is desired to move the location of the display drawer rack horizontally along the peg board, then, undesirably, a pair of mounting rods must be removed from a pair of holes in the peg board, the rack with their mounting rods must be moved horizontally, and the mounting rods of the rack must be re-inserted in another pair of holes in the peg board.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,061 discloses a literature holder that is mounted on a peg board. Similarly, with respect to respective descriptions above with respect to other devices, if it is desired to move the location of the literature holder horizontally along the peg board, then, undesirably, a pair of mounting pegs must be removed from a pair of holes in the peg board, the literature holder and the mounting pegs must be re-positioned horizontally along the peg board, and the mounting pegs must be re-inserted in another pair of holes in the peg board at the new horizontal position.
Still other features would be desirable in an apparatus for supporting containers or bins on a peg board. For example, rather than having a pair of mounting rods for each container or bin, it would be desirable if a device were provided wherein multiple containers or bins can be supported by a single bracket that is supported by only one pair of mounting rods mounted on a peg board. This would dramatically reduce the number of mounting rods that are required to support plural containers or bins.
Moreover, to further reduce the number of mounting rods required to support a plurality of containers or bins, it would be desirable if a device were provided wherein only one pair of mounting rods can support plural brackets, and wherein each of the plural brackets can support plural containers or bins.
Furthermore, if it becomes desirable to remove an entire set of container or bins from a specific peg board, such as for transporting the containers or bins to another location, it would be desirable if a device were provided wherein an entire set of containers or bins could be removed from a peg board by simply removing one pair of mounting rods from the peg board.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use a peg board for supporting containers or bins thereon, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a peg board mounted, bin support bracket apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) does not require mounting rods to be removed from the peg board and re-positioned along the peg board when the container is re-positioned horizontally along the peg board; (2) provides a device for mounting a container on a peg board which includes a support plate that is horizontally received in a suspension bracket which is mounted on a peg board; (3) provides a container support plate and a suspension bracket mounted on a peg board that does not include locking nodules and nodule-reception portions; (4) provides a peg-board-mounted device which does not require mounting rods to be removed from the peg board and re-positioned along the peg board when a rack holding containers is re-positioned horizontally along the peg board; (5) provides that multiple containers or bins can be supported by a single bracket that is supported by only one pair of mounting rods mounted on a peg board; (6) provides that only one pair of mounting rods can support plural brackets, and that each of the plural brackets can support plural containers or bins; and (7) provides that an entire set of containers or bins can be removed from a peg board by simply removing one pair of mounting rods from the peg board. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique peg board mounted, bin support bracket apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.